Quidditch Pitch Fun
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Pansy and Ginny have some fun on the Quidditch Pitch. Warning for fade to black sex. Written for December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Advent Calendar I wrote Day 18's prompt of Magical Settings of which mine was the Quidditch Pitch. For Paper Snowflakes I wrote for prompt 70. which the pairing type of femslash. For The Naughty List I wrote for 14. Nefaria the prompt was to write about someone wearing new lingerie for their partner. (2 tickets). For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 2's pairing of Ginny/Pansy. Warning for fade to black sex. I hope you all enjoy Quidditch Pitch Fun.**

"Of all the blasted places she could pick for this," Pansy Parkinson groaned as she tripped over a stepping stone on her way down to the Quidditch Pitch to meet up with her secret girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Pansy really didn't understand the younger red haired girl's fascination with Quidditch. "This had better be well worth my while, Weasley," she muttered under her breathe as she saw the Pitch getting nearer.

Meanwhile Ginny was getting ready for her rendezvous with Pansy in the Gryffindor team's locker room. She'd bought something she knew that Pansy would really like a lot at Hogsmeade that afternoon. She just couldn't wait to see Pansy reaction to her wearing it.

"Ginny, are you out here," Pansy's voice called out to her.

"I'll be out in a minute, Pans," she called as she pulled set of black lace lingerie onto her body. Studying herself in the mirror she smiled as she stepped into the black heels she'd bought to go with them. The only other thing she had on was the locket that Pansy had given her for her recent birthday. Walking towards the door leading onto the pitch with all the confidence in the world Ginny threw the door open.

Pansy stood stock still at the sound of the door slamming open. For a minute she thought that she was going to be in trouble. That a professor had found them out and they were about to receive detention. Or something like that. Once she got her pulse to calm down she realized what was standing in front of her. Her jaw dropped to the ground in absolute shock. Standing in front of her was her girlfriend Ginny Weasley in nothing but a lacy black bra and panties. Garters holding her black stockings in place and black steletto heels on. She then noticed the necklace she'd given Ginny for her birthday resting between her breasts.

"Gin, w..." Pansy began as Ginny walked over to her, "what..."

Before Pansy could get any further Ginny's lips were on fiercely on Pansy's. Her tongue was wrestling with Pansy's as the younger red haired girl pushed her to the grass pinning her down.

"Do you like what you see, Pans?" Ginny asked as she pulled back to allow Pansy air to breathe.

Pansy bit her lips nervously. Had she known what Ginny had intended she'd have tried to talk the girl out of this ridiculous meeting. Or least have moved to a more comfortable place. Trembling in the younger girls arms she nodded. "Y...y...yeah," she whispered hoarsely trying to keep the want out of her voice. "I do."

"Good," came the whisper. "I bought this just for you." Licking her lips she moved to be the dominant one of the two of them but Pansy had other ideas.

Flipping Ginny onto her back she decided to show her girlfriend how much she was enjoying the new outfit she'd bought for her sake. Praying to God that the younger girl's cries wouldn't wake anyone at the castle Pansy showed her appreciation in a very please way. Who knew you could have this much fun at the Quidditch Pitch?

 **I hope you all enjoyed Quidditch Pitch Fun.**


End file.
